Sonic (Black Knight) vs Sonic (Secret Rings)
Sonic vs Sonic (Black Knight vs Secret Rings) Ash: Sonic is a very iconic video game character, but even he has some altered, spin-off games that could be strange but pretty cool at the same time! Gingka: And today, we're going to be taking Sonic's two current Storybook Series characters and put them into the test! Ash: Sonic, the Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight! Gingka: And Sonic, the Legendary Blue Hedgehog from Sonic and the Secret Rings! Ash: I'm Ash Ketchum, and he's Gingka Hagane! Gingka: And it's our new job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills, to find out who would win, Ash and Gingka: A DEATH BATTLE! Sonic (Black Knight) Ash: In the World of Camelot, there is a young female wizard, whose name goes by Merlina, who was running away from the great King Arthur. But he wasn't the hero that we all know and have some mixed feelings about, he wielded Excalibur's scabbard which harnessed a powerful evil, which corrupted the great king and summoned an army of demons from the Underworld. Gingka: SO how does Merlina handle this, by summoning the most powerful being in the world of course! And that ace in the hole was... Sonic? Ash: After summoning Sonic into the World of Camelot, they flee from King Arthur to construct a plan to defeat him and save Camelot. And so throughout his journey, Sonic acquires the talking sword Caliburn, who was stuck in a rock on the edge of a cliff. Caliburn was later revealed to be the legendary Excalibur but we'll get on that later. Gingka: And so Sonic continued his journey, and found out that Caliburn, wasn't just all talk for a sword. Caliburn was strong enough to get Sonic past his journey, dealing with Demons, Rocks, Big Rocks, Dragons, the Knights of the Round Table (who turned out to be Shadow, Knuckles, and Blaze), and King Arthur himself twice. Ash: And eventually Sonic obtained all 4 of the Sacred Swords and used them to defeat King Arthur, and get back the scabbard of Excalibur. But plot-twist! Merlina reveals that her grandfather, the infamous wizard Merlin, created an illusion that was basically the entire journey that Sonic just went through. And that her plan was to get Sonic to give her the scabbard of Excalibur, to make herself super powerful and become the new queen of Camelot. Gingka: And so Sonic and the Knights retreat to revise their plan of saving Camelot once more, and after another round of countless demons, rocks, buildings, and a dragon, Sonic finally made his way into the Dark Queen's Castle. And after that, Caliburn gets snapped in half, Sonic gets beat up bad, and the Knights send the power of the Sacred Swords to Sonic, which brings him to his full power! Ash: Using the power of the Sacred Swords, Sonic was able to regenerate his strength, obtain Golden Armor, repair any damage done to Caliburn, and help Caliburn evolve into the legendary sword known as Excalibur! This sword according to Caliburn himself, can cut through anything helping Sonic defeat the Dark Queen, and save the World of Camelot! Gingka: So, how strong is this version of Sonic anyways? Well, Sonic still has access to his signature stuff like his super-speed and his homing attack, but with Caliburn in his side, it pretty much grants him more range, more power, and more sharper attacks. Caliburn is strong in both Offense and Defense, slicing through various demons, dragons, and King Arthur, as well as defend against them. Ash: Caliburn's power can be challenged however. Although Sonic has mastered the art of swordfighting, and combines it with his signature abilities, he can still get challenged by the Sacred Swords, King Arthur's Sword, and Merlina's Power. But Sonic will always find a way to defeat them. Sonic can combine his Homing Attack with Caliburn to create a Bladed Homing Attack, which can slice through multiple enemies, climb through walls fast, and is a great option for multi-hit pressure. Gingka: And if he wants to go beyond the limit, he can activate his Soul Surge, which he can use to unleash powerful slashes with his sword at super-speed, while his opponent is in slow-motion; if he waits the right time, he can maximize the damage done with each slash. And then, we have Excalibur mode! Sonic then gets a highly durable Golden Armor which can survive various blows from the Dark Queen, who shattered Caliburn in half. Caliburn is then evolved into Excalibur, which can challenge the Dark Queen's powerful energy. Ash: In Excalibur mode, Sonic can fly, cut through invisible barriers, reflect dark energy into light energy, and his Soul Surge is much more faster. And in the end, Sonic was able to cut through the Dark Queen herself, defeating her and saving Camelot, while becoming the new king in the process. And with that, the Knights of the Round Table praises him, and he gains his new title as the Knight of the Wind. Sonic: Merlina... Every world has its end. I know that's kinda sad, but... That's why we gotta live life to the fullest in the time we have. At least, that's what I figure. Sonic (Secret Rings) Gingka: One day, Sonic was napping on his couch, then he decided to wake up and grab his clock, only that he didn't grab the clock, and instead accidentally grabbed a ring, which summoned the "Genie of the Ring" Shahra. Shahra explains to Sonic that there is an evil entity terrorizing the World of the Arabian Nights known as Erazor Djinn, and that he is absorbing the power of the book, causing its pages and the world within it to disappear. Ash: And so Shahra tells Sonic that Erazor Djinn would then release his power into the real world unless the "Legendary Blue Hedgehog" comes to save the day. And so Sonic accepts this adventure and Shahra gives Sonic a ring that seals a contract to become Shahra's new master. With this, Sonic can wish for anything, and what was his first wish? Handkerchiefs. Gingka: Continuing his journey, Sonic trains in the Lost Prologue until they run up to Erazor Djinn who shoots Sonic in the chest with a Flaming Arrow, which when extinguished, will also take Sonic's Life Force. But Erazor promises Sonic that if he brings the 7 World Rings to him, he would remove the curse from him. Shouldn't really trust a deal from the bad guys. Ash: And so Sonic and Shahra go on a journey throughout the book collecting the 7 World Rings and arriving at Erazor's Palace. And plot-twist, Erazor doesn't remove the curse and Shahra gives the rings to Erazor. But Erzaor tries to kill Sonic and instead slays Shahra who takes Sonic's place. After Erazor transforms into Alf Layla wa-Layla, by absorbing the World Rings, but needs to kill Sonic in order to complete his transformation. Gingka: But then, three of the rings extracted from Erazor: Sadness, Rage, and Hate, which were Sonic's feelings at that time, and Sonic transforms into a brand new transformation: Darkspine Sonic! And with that, Sonic defeats Alf Layla wa-Layla, restores Shahra and the World of the Arabian Nights, seals Erazor Djinn forever, and wishes for a mountain of hankerchiefs for Shahra to use when she cries. Ash: So, how strong is this version of Sonic anyways? Well, Sonic doesn't really use any weapons, and mostly resorts to his signature moves, however, with his ring, it pretty much grants Sonic power, helping him face against many enemies, giant bosses, then eventually Erazor himself before the transformation. Gingka: Sonic can also use two special abilities with the help of Shahra. Sonic can activate Speed Break, which causes him to move at extreme speeds, and Time Break, which causes him to slow down time to get a better reaction time. And then we have Darkspine Sonic! In this transformation, Sonic can fly, charge up energy without collecting pearls, have access to Speed and Time Break, an enhanced Homing Attack, and increased power! Ash: And of course, Sonic can still ask Shahra for anything he wishes. But I don't think he really needs to because he has the power to push back a huge eraser ball from Alf Layla wa-Layla. In the end, Sonic saved the day once again, and showed us why he is the "Legendary Blue Hedgehog"! Sonic: I wish for a mountain of handkerchiefs. Now, just let yourself cry. As much as you need to. You'll have plenty of handkerchiefs to help you through it. Vote for the winner! Vote for your winner! (Poll does not change outcome) Sonic (Black Knight) Sonic(Secret Rings) Both OMG I CAN'T DECIDE! Pre-Battle Dialogue Gingka: All right! The combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Ash: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Setting: Coliseum of Time Host: Welcome to the Coliseum of Time! Where, we take warriors throughout the vast multiverse of time and have them face each other, TO THE DEATH!!! If you take your attention to the West Side, we have the Savior of the Arabian Nights, give it up for SONIC THE LEGENDARY BLUE HEDGEHOG! Sonic (SR) appears from the dark and looks around, confused about where he is. Sonic (SR): Huh? Shahra where are we? Shahra: It seems we are in some sort of Coliseum. I don't know how we got here, but we need to find a way out. Sonic (SR): What about if I wish for us to get out of here? Shahra: Ergh! Something is preventing my magic from doing so! Sonic (SR): Tch… what a drag! Host: And now introducing his opponent from the East Side... Sonic (SR): Hmph… the enemy probably won't be so bad, it's not like I'm fighting myself or anything... Host: We have the Knight of the Wind from Camelot, give it up for SIR SONIC! Sonic (BK) appears from the other side also confused about where he is. Sonic (BK): Huh? Hey Caliburn, where are we? Caliburn: Hmm... it seems we are in some kind of tournament! I don't know how we got here, but I'm sure we have to fight some... Sonic (BK & SR): HUH?! I-I'M FIGHTING MYSELF?! Caliburn & Shahra: Oh dear... Host: Now! This is a battle to the DEATH! Who ever wins returns to their original time, the other, well, DIES!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sonic (BK): It seems we're gonna have to give it our all! COME ON CALIBURN! Caliburn: Yes, Sir Sonic! Sonic (SR): Hmph, let's give them all we got Shahra! Shahra: Yes, master! The two Sonics charge at each other at full speed and right before they send their attack, Host: ANDDDDDDDDDDD... FIGHT!!! Sonic (BK) swings his sword at Sonic (SR), who dodges it. The Knight of the Wind keeps trying to hit the Legendary Blue Hedgehog by sending a flurry of swings, but the blue savior just keeps dodging it. Sonic (BK) sends one more attack, but Sonic (SR) jumps back. Sonic (SR): Shahra, I wish for a sword! Shahra: Your wish is my command! A Beam Sword appears into Sonic's (SR) hands, then he nods a thank you for Shahra, and charges at Sonic (BK). Sonic (BK & SR): HYAH!!! The two Sonics clash swords, and give the audience a magnificent duel as they cheer for their winner. Sonic (SR) tries to hit Sonic (BK) with a charged swing, but Sonic (BK) parries it. Sonic (BK): Heh heh, too slow! Sonic (BK) attacks with a Bladed Homing Attack, forces Sonic (SR) into defense and eventually causes him to lose balance. Sonic (BK): Come On! Step it Up! Sonic (SR): Ergh… losing, grip, on, sword! Sonic (BK): Hmm... you're keeping your ground pretty well... But let's see if you can keep up with this! SOUL SURGE! HYAH! Sonic (SR) is still stuck defending while Sonic (BK) slashes a powerful attack. Audience: Ooh... Sonic (SR) leans back, damaged, and drops his sword, which disappears after a couple seconds. Sonic (SR): Argh! Pretty strong! Sonic (BK): I'm not done yet! Sonic (BK) still in Soul Surge strikes three more on Sonic (SR), then tries to end it with a piercing blow. Sonic (BK): It's over! Sonic (SR) *light-headed: I... wish... to recover... my strength... Shahra: Your wish is my command! Sonic (SR) glows a bit and gets healed. Sonic (BK): Huh?! Sonic (SR): It ain't over yet buddy! Time Break! Sonic (SR) sees the finishing blow and dodges it. Sonic (BK): How did you? Sonic (SR): Heh heh… I figured it out! Sonic (BK): SOUL SURGE! Sonic (SR): TIME BREAK! The two Sonics battle again at a high-speed, but Sonic (SR) has cancelled out Sonic's (BK) Soul Surge with the Time Break. SOnic (BK) tries to hit Sonic (SR) again with a perfect-timed slash, but Sonic (SR) dodges it. Sonic (SR): Time to kick this up a notch! Speed Break! Sonic's (SR) is now at the same speed as Sonic (BK), and they clash across the arena DBZ style. Sonic (SR) hits Sonic (BK) with a Homing Attack, followed by a Spin-Dash, a sweeping kick, and then finishes it with a charged high-speed punch, knocking Sonic (BK) back into a wall. Sonic (SR): It's nice to fight myself for a change... But the fun is over! Sonic (BK): I don't think so... Sonic (SR) activates Speed Break and goes for a punch straight into Sonic's (BK) face, but... Sonic (BK): CALIBURN! AWAKEN INTO EXCALIBUR!!! Sonic (BK) gets his Golden Armor with the red cape, and Caliburn starts to glow. Sonic (SR) hits Excalibur Sonic straight to the face, but gets unfazed because of the Golden Armor's protection. Excalibur Sonic then stabs through Sonic's (SR) chest, then releases a power golden energy to reveal Excalibur a moment later. Excalibur Sonic: This is the power of me and Excalibur! Sonic (SR): *pukes blood Sonic (SR): I don't give up that easily either! Shahra! The World Rings! The Seven World Rings appear and Sonic (SR) absorbs them and transforms into Darkspine Sonic. Darkspine Sonic now crushes Excalibur and punches Excalibur Sonic back. Excalibur Sonic then looks at Excalibur and repairs it back to normal. Darkspine Sonic: It's all over now! Excalibur Sonic: There's only one room in this world for one of us! Darkspine Sonic: If that's the case, then it's a world you won be a part of! Hyah! Excalibur Sonic and Darkspine Sonic charge into each other again, clashing with their powerful energies and battling it out in the sky. Excalibur Sonic slashes Darkspine Sonic, sending him back a few hundred feet. Darkspine Sonic: Shahra… Lend me your power! Darkspine Sonic brings his hand out, and fires a huge energy ball at Excalibur Sonic. Excalibur Sonic blocked it with the sword, but Darkspine Sonic crashes in using Speed Break, and pushes the energy ball harder by force. Excalibur Sonic struggles to push it back, and Darkspine Sonic screams, then kicks the energy ball a couple times and sends it flying along with his counterpart with one more powerful kick. As Excalibur Sonic is still struggling to push back, he gets a motivational speech from Excalibur, then Sonic (BK) finally backs up and charges towards the energy ball with a piercing strike. Excalibur cuts through the blast and Excalibur Sonic charges into Darkspine Sonic. Excalibur Sonic: SOUL SURGE! Darkspine Sonic: SPEED BREAK! The two clash once more but Darkspine Sonic starts to get stronger and faster and sends a barrage of fist attack into Excalibur Sonic. Darkspine Sonic: Just give up already! I am stronger than you and you know it! Don't make me erase you! Darkspine Sonic charges with an Enhanced Homing Attack, but Excalibur Sonic spins to the side and dodges it. Excalibur Sonic: A knight never flees from his foe! Darkspine Sonic: I'll end this! Darkspine Sonic charges up energy into his fist until it glows bright orange and Excalibur Sonic charges up Excalibur for a powerful strike. Both Sonics scream and send everything they got. But Excalibur slices through Darkspine Sonic's Energy Fist. Darkspine Sonic: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Darkspine Sonic screams in pain while Excalibur Sonic charges in Soul Surge. Excalibur: There is nothing Excalibur can't cut through! Excalibur Sonic sends a flurry of slashes at Darkspine Sonic, then leaps back and charges with a piercing attack. Excalibur Sonic pierces through Darkspine Sonic, then releases a huge amount of energy, disintegrating him from existence. Excalibur Sonic: Alright! I Won! Audience: *Scream Host: AND WE HAVE OUR WINNER! Results Ash: Woah! What an amazing battle! Gingka: These two Sonic were both very powerful in their own way, but Excalibur's ability to cut through anything was too much for even Darkspine Sonic to handle. Ash: And in their final forms, they both had somewhat of almost-equal stats of durability and speed. Remember, these two have fought beings that would've not only conquer the world, but also destroy it! And sure, the power scaling may be a bit off, but if we had to assume between Alf Layla wa-Layla or Dark Queen Merlina being a greater threat, Alf Layla wa-Layla would win. Which could put most of the cards of victory more towards Secret Rings. Gingka: Darkspine Sonic was even able to shatter Excalibur once, but that doesn't change the results about who is stringer and who is not. Excalibur has been challenged by the Dark Queen's own energy, one that could resemble Darkspine Sonic and Alf Layla wa-Layla's own energy. But Excalibur's true power was too much for Darkspine Sonic and even Alf Layla wa-Layla to handle. Ash: Looks like its back to the history books with the Secret Rings! Gingka: The Winner is Sonic (Black Knight)!!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles